La Vie Boheme
by RockOpera
Summary: A story about a boy Naruto who goes to a Catholic school and has to hide the fact that he's gay from his peers all the while trying to deal with his infatuation with another boy in his school Sasuke .
1. Abomination!

**La Vie Boheme**

* * *

Kso. This is a rewrite of the original La Vie Boheme as my muse had just randomly died when I lost my hand-written copy of chapter 11. I have the entire story written out now, so it's just a matter of me typing it out. I'm making as many changes as I can to make it not suck so just stick it out. Oh yes; I don't own any of this stuff... cause I'm not some Japanese guy. Peace

* * *

Withdrawing his cell phone, Uzumaki Naruto, dialed the number for his long time friend, Sakura, who had just returned from a trip to Spain. Despite Sakura's disgustingly annoying ring-back tone Naruto stayed on the line and hummed along with the song he knew all too well.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura grumbled, her voice full of contempt for the boy that she was speaking with. Naruto scoffed and went to say something rude, but instead replied as though she hadn't been a total bitch.

"I was just calling to see how your trip went." Naruto waited for a moment while Sakura said something to her Mom; they were obviously still on their way home from the airport. Sakura began a very lengthy description of all of the things that had gone on during her trip and Naruto's mind nearly instantly began to wander; the sky had become purple quickly, leaving Naruto alone on a swing during sunset.

"Naruto? Naruto are you even listening to me?" Sakura snapped; she had apparently asked him a question while he gazed at the setting sun. Naruto fumbled over his words, trying to explain his lack of attentiveness as he had been the one to call her and ask about her trip.

"Sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?"

"I said have you even done any of the summer work for your classes?" Sakura repeated, obviously annoyed. Naruto winced, he hadn't even though about the fact that school started the next day.

"No... what did I have to do again?" he asked, looking at the digital watch he had on to see if he had time to rush home and get his work done.

"Summer reading and any A.P. class work you might have." Sakura said, obviously forgetting who she was talking to. Naruto had slacked his way through high school and as his time there was reaching a close, he didn't feel the need to over-exert himself.

After saying goodbye to the girl, Naruto hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket, glancing over to his right where the sound of a basketball was unmistakable in the previously silent playground.

"Itachi! Stop doing that!" Two raven haired boys were approaching the playground, the obviously older of the two bouncing a basketball carelessly as he walked. Sasuke, the younger of the two, had obviously been trying to get the ball from his older brother, but Itachi was too quick for his younger brother. Sasuke's clumsy hands knocked the bright orange ball away from both of them and to the feet of the blonde boy. Naruto looked down at it and then up at Saske and Itachi who looked back at him curiously.

"Could you throw that back?" Sasuke snapped after a moment and Naruto could have sworn that he saw him blushing. Rather than pause, Naruto stood up and kicked the ball towards Sasuke who stopped it with his foot and scowled. "This isn't a soccer-ball, idiot, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kick it around."

"Sorry. I don't have a very good throw, I'm more of a soccer man if truth be told." Naruto replied icily while his heart pounded against his chest, traitorous to his voice.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted as he and his brother walked away. The second he was sure that Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto thrust his hand into his pants to adjust the throbbing appendage that had been crying out for the raven haired boy the moment he had become visible.

From his pocket, Naruto's cell phone vibrated violently causing the blonde boy to stumble slightly. Pulling the phone out, Naruto placed it to his ears and grunted a greeting.

"Naruto! It's Shikamaru. My mom said you needed to hurry up and get back here before it got dark. We all already had dinner 'cause Mom said you'd just have ramen when you got back," The Nara's, Naruto's adoptive family, had been incredibly kind to him after his parents had died, despite the clash in personalities. Shikamaru and his father were both incredibly lazy but exceptionally intelligent men, while Shikamaru's mother was a beautiful and caring woman with an incredibly short temper. Naruto, on the other hand, was ebullient, hyperactive, and lacked intelligence and patience.

"Okay, Shikamaru, I'll be right there..." Naruto said and then quickly hung up the phone so as not to get another conversation started. Slipping the phone back into his pocket once more, Naruto stretched out his arms and then sprinted away from the playground; he hoped to burn off energy before getting home so that he'd have an excuse to hide away in his room for a little while.

The run was short-lived, however, as Naruto nearly instantly collided into the back of one of the few people he could actually say hated him. Hyuuga Neji, now fresh out of high school, had always taken a liking to beating on Naruto whenever the two crossed paths. Naruto had learned to fight back from Shikamaru's father but it never seemed to do much good; Neji was too fast and too strong for Naruto to really try to stand up for himself, so he simply allowed himself to be beaten on.

"Watch where you're going, faggot!" Neji screamed, turning abnormally quick and striking Naruto's stomach. Caught off-guard, Naruto felt his feet lift from the ground simply from the force of the punch and was sent backwards onto the pavement. Neji looked at Naruto as though he was going to step on his ribs until they broke, but instead turned and walked away. Gasping for air, Naruto stood up and stumbled the last few yards to his house all-the-while making sure to stay a safe distance away from Neji.

"Hey there, Naruto!" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, shouted from the couch where she and her husband were watching television. Naruto waved feebly and then took the stairs to his room, sliding in and closing the door behind him. The room wasn't very large nor decorated, but Naruto had come to love it. The walls were a very dull white, surprising for someone as upbeat as Naruto, and the only things present were a bed and a computer desk.

Sitting down in front of his computer, Naruto turned on the monitor and let out a groan of satisfaction at finally being home. Tearing off his shirt and casting it aside, Naruto typed in the link to a site that would summarize the book he was supposed to have read for the summer. The words appeared as a blur to him at first, but after a moment he began to process what they said and began to study them all.

After about an hour of this process, Naruto couldn't bear it any longer and turned off his monitor and crawled into his bed. Lacking a light, Naruto had to use the light from the computer to look at the magazines he kept next to his bed and he flipped through them lazily, looking at the pictures of video games and their big-breasted heroines. Bored quickly, Naruto tossed the magazine across the room and rolled over in his bed.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Naruto whispered and kissed his pillow, imagining the raven haired boy next to him... holding him. The darkness quickly consumed Naruto; however, and he became lost in a dream.

He was at school and it was an assembly. For some unknown reason Naruto was one of two people standing behind Tsunade, the principal. Naruto's school, a private-Catholic school, had a daily prayer before the start of their days and this was obviously one of them... but Naruto had never helped lead them. The entire school was reciting a prayer that Naruto couldn't distinguish, as Tsunade had turned and adressed him.

"Naruto... you're not fooling anyone." She whispered and Naruto's flushed.

"Pray for me to the Lord our God!" Naruto screamed out with the rest of the school and with these words the room erupted into activity. Naruto's friend, Shino, stood out from the crowd and pointed at Naruto.

"One among us dances with the Devil!" He bellowed. Other students echoed this and Naruto saw them all surround him. Words couldn't be defined as Naruto tried to escape the circle, only to be approached by his other friends and cursed at. One boy pushed Naruto down onto the table that Tsunade was behind and students eagerly surrounded him and began bellowing at him to cleanse himself.

"But... doesn't it all make sense that what I feel is real?" Naruto screamed out as he jumped up onto the table, trying to become less vulnerable. Pushed from the table, Naruto was caught by students in front of him and raised to a position shockingly similar to that of Christ on the cross.

After being set down, Naruto felt a finger run down his chest.

"I can fix you if you'd like to try..." a blonde girl, Ino, whispered. Naruto glanced around as more students screamed out slurs. He hadn't noticed before, but the voices had a surprising harmony and he couldn't help but feel as though he were in a musical.

"Waste of a child!" a voice broke out from the crowd and everyone but Naruto dropped. The mother that had abandoned him was standing at the top of a set of bleachers. Naruto's heart was torn in two as she spoke and then he heard voices in his ear whispering,

"Yes you were the cause of their divorce..." Naruto fell to the ground and screamed as the scene changed. They were undoubtedly at a funeral and Naruto was standing at what he thought should have been a closed casket. A boy no older than he, whose face was completely blurred by tears, had a whole torn in his neck. Someone behind him was speaking and Naruto couldn't help but try and turn around to see him. Sadly, the scene changed again and students were shouting at him.

"Abomination! Abomination! Abomination!" Naruto felt his body lifted from the ground and saw the faces of those in front of him. His friends; Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and many others were all shouting this at him and he could take it no longer.

Tearing himself from sleep, Naruto felt sweat dripping down from his face as he panted, hearing the alarm from his cell phone blaring from what seemed to be miles away.


	2. The Bitch of Living

**La Vie Boheme**

* * *

I'm using Tobi in the sense of when he was introduced, not as he is now. Cause how he is now is mucho lame.

* * *

Naruto grabbed the cell phone from his pocket and quickly silenced it, not wanting his ears to be exposed to its' harsh tone any longer. Sliding his legs out from under the covers and onto the floor, Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked over at the computer screen that had already gone into sleep mode. Standing up half-heartedly, the blonde boy reached into his closet and grabbed the plain white button up shirt and slipped into it. Stepping out of the jeans that he had been too lazy to take off prior to sleep, Naruto put on the black dress pants that were required for all male students.

"Naruto! Let's go!" Shikamaru's voice came from the other side of the door with a slight knock. Naruto went to respond, but instead opened the door and nodded at his step-brother who walked away without any other response. Instead of walking down the stairs Naruto sat on the railing and slid down, running his hand along the ceiling as he went.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Yoshino snapped from the kitchen, glaring at Naruto. "Naruto, you might want to put on your tie..." She said a bit more softly and he looked down, not even aware that he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" He exclaimed and ran back up the stairs to get the tie. After decending once more, Naruto hugged Yoshino and then ran out the door, glancing around for Shikamaru's car.

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru grunted with a honk of the horn, the car was already on the side of the road. Naruto jumped off the top step and bolted to the car, sliding into the back seats rather than wasting his time going around. "Could you try to be a bit less hyperactive..?" Shikamaru growled as he drove away from their home, a cigarette in his mouth. Shikamaru's favorite teacher, Asuma, had died two years prior and in an unusual homage to him Shikamaru took up Asuma's most obsessive and unhealthy habit: smoking. Naruto hated the way that the cigarette smoke smelled, but since Shikamaru was his only way to school he had to cope.

"Sorry, Sheek," Naruto said, using the nickname that Shikamaru loathed, "I'm just kind of excited to get to see my friends again."

"You could try and see them during the summer..." Shikamaru replied, flicking his cigarette carelessly out the window.

"Everyone's always gone... not my fault." Naruto grumbled, looking out the window at the passing scenery with a slight sense of longing. He was stuck living in the suburbs with Shikamaru's family when where he really wanted to live was out in the area around the school, in the forest. The woods was much more intriguing and apt for adventures, while the suburbs were basically the most boring place he could be. Glancing at the overly ornate school ahead of them Naruto sighed, it was good to be back, but he could already feel the tension that the school year brought on him building up.

The dream he had that night didn't help his anxieties; however, as the moment that he walked in the doors an eruption of sound greeted his ears. At first thinking of assault by someone who had discovered his secret, Naruto winced, but it was simply just a surplus of sound that he hadn't remembered from the previous years. The main hallway littered with students chatting about their summers, embracing friends whom they had not seen since the last day of the previous year. Some obvious freshmen, wandering the hall looking completely lost and vulnerable, were being snatched up by upperclassmen and carried off to have some horrible thing done to them. A boy jumped in front of Naruto, his eyes lit up.

"NARUTO!" Tobi exclaimed, waving feverishly in Naruto's face as though the blonde boy had yet to notice him. Naruto pushed Tobi's hand away and then grinned at him,

"Hullo Tobi!" Naruto sang at his friend. Tobi held up a small tube that was full of a blueish liquid and jiggled it in front of Naruto's face is.

"I got us a new friend!" Tobi giggled, slipping the tube back into his pocket, "For the party later this month... G!" Tobi had an underground reputation of being a drug dealer, but he never seemed to get caught with any of his 'merchandise' whenever he was searched by the school.

"There's a party later this month? And what is G anyway?" Naruto asked, not really caring about the new kind of drug.

"Yeah, there's a rave coming through town at the end of the month," Tobi whispered, surprisingly serious for his usual upbeat tone, "and G is like X, except in liquid form and much much much stronger! Any more than two capsules of this baby will kill ya!"

"That's... awesome." Naruto said, unable to hide the sarcasm. Naruto began to walk away, catching a small smirk on Tobi's face as another of his customers walked through the doors. Naruto saw Sakura looking over angrily at Ino who was doing her best to seduce the Sasuke, who couldn't seem to care that the heartthrob of the school was paying attention to him. Naruto ran next to his friend and whispered a few naughty words into her ear, receiving a foot to the groin for his idiocy.

"Damn it Naruto. Why can't you be normal?" Sakura snapped before hugging her friend. Naruto, despite rejoicing at seeing his closest friend once more, couldn't help but fantasize about the raven haired boy who was just in his line of vision due to the hug. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto with his usual badass composure and Naruto's face flushed. Sakura broke the embrace and looked at Naruto and scoffed, "Did you get taller over the summer?"

"I dunno... maybe." Naruto replied airily, he had been growing since his Sophomore year and didn't bother to keep track of his growth. Sakura shook her head and a bell overhead chimed, signaling the start of the day.

"Lets go... we can't be late for a prayer on the first day." Sakura sang, pulling Naruto by the hand towards the auditorium and Naruto shivered remembering his dream. Upon arriving; however, Naruto noticed that the room had changed significantly since his last time at the school. He hadn't even payed attention to where Sakura had been leading him and they were clearly in a new room. Before this year, the gym had doubled as an auditorium, but apparently the school had built in a new and amazing auditorium complete with a stage and cushioned seats (a major plus for the amount of time they would be spending in the room). Sakura pulled him to the back of the auditorium and they took two lonely seats in the corner, looking up at the stage expectantly.

After a few minutes of students pouring into the new room, Tsunade walked out onto the stage with her breasts bouncing. For a Catholic school's headmaster Tsunade had an unusual way of making all clothes look skimpy on her due to her obnoxiously large breasts. Tsunade introduced the Priest who would be doing their prayers for the years, Danzou, and he began to lead the school in their morning prayers. Naruto had never been good at paying attention during the prayers and instead found himself dozing off and slipping back to sleep.

His dream, this time, centered around Sasuke and had a surprisingly upbeat tone considering the last dream that he had had. The two were in the hallway and Naruto looked up at Sasuke through the throng of the people and as Sasuke opened his mouth everything froze but the two of them.

"Naruto, come here!" Sasuke sang uncharacteristically. Naruto got closer to Sasuke and felt his strong arms pull him into a kiss that was very quickly interrupted. Naruto felt something sharp pressing against his throat and looked down. A sword was touching his neck with blood pouring from the blade and the boy who was holding him. The blade had torn directly through Sasuke's neck and life quickly faded from his life as the blade was pulled back through from behind. Sasuke's body collapsed and the face of his murderer was obscured. Naruto felt both sorrow and rage building up prior to being awoken by the sound of rustling from the other students. Naruto glanced around and sprung up, following Sakura who had already started getting lost in the crowd.

"Way to wake me up, bitch." Naruto growled in her ear and she grunted.

"You looked content. I didn't wanna bother you and get your bad attitude! I know how you are in the mornings." Sakura replied icily and Naruto couldn't help but agree in his mind. He was incredibly hostile when he woke and was known to scream obscenities at anyone who disrupted his sleep. Glancing down at his watch, Naruto frowned, he didn't even know where he was supposed to be going to get his schedule but everyone else seemed to have one.

"Sakura where'd you get your schedule?" Naruto inquired sweetly, trying his best not to get a smart-ass answer. Sakura pointed in the opposite direction,

"Main office, for you. They mailed them over the summer..." She said and took off into a classroom. Naruto sighed and walked in the direction of the main office, fighting against the crowd still pouring out from the auditorium. Naruto soon found himself shoved into the doors of the main office, unknowing of why some of the crowd was moving with him. Looking at the receptionist, cerulean eyes sparkling, Naruto tried to force a smile but he must have looked goofy as the receptionist glared at him.

"No schedule?" Naruto nodded, "Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed. The woman typed for a moment and then Naruto heard a printer whirring as it printed out his schedule. The bell rang as the receptionist handed him the schedule and she smiled bitterly,

"Late for your first class, Naruto. Not a good way to start the school year." Naruto scowled and took off, looking at the room number of his first class and rushing to get there. On his way he noticed a group of students in the cafeteria who were sitting at the table with their legs up. Among them was Tobi, but he was the only one that Naruto seemed to recognize. The others he had seen with Itachi two years before, but he hadn't really bothered getting to know them.

Finally reaching the third floor, and his class, Naruto stepped into his classroom and slumped into an empty seat, not noticing who he was sitting next to. Attendance was obviously being taken and Naruto took the time to look around. The room had black tables that sat two people, each person seemed to be paired with someone of the opposite sex. As Naruto looked around he sighed, he didn't know anyone in the class, not that he could even tell who the kid next to him was. The boy had pressed his face into the desk with his hood up and he was obviously asleep.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The teacher called out and the boy next to Naruto stirred. Naruto's entire body shivered as Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"Here.." he said groggily.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here..." Naruto whispered, finding himself lost for words. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and groaned, obviously unhappy about the seating arrangement. Naruto flushed and then glared at Sasuke, "What's that groan for?" he demanded.

"Nothing, I just don't generally sit next to losers." Sasuke replied without a second of thought. Naruto's face couldn't have been more red and Sasuke couldn't resist commenting, "Hot in here, faggot?"

"Who are you calling a faggot?!" Naruto hissed, trying not to get kicked out of class on the first day.

"You, obviously."

"Well-"

"Boys! Stop talking!" The teacher shouted. Both boys nodded and then glared at each other once more. Internally, Naruto's heart was pounding and his mind was screaming to grope Sasuke while he wasn't looking, but Naruto knew better than that. Even the slightest bit of homosexual activity would get him ostracized from his peers and then condemned by the new priest, Danzou. His secret had been kept well enough for the last three years he had spent at the school.

Shuffling uncomfortably, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was busy scribbling on a piece of paper that he was covering with his right arm. Slightly intrigued, Naruto adjusted himself so that he could see what the words said. The paper was covered with the words 'Surpass Itachi' and Naruto couldn't help but to be taken aback. He had heard of brotherly rivalry, but a rivalry this intense was unheard of. Sasuke had always been second to Itachi in sports and academics, but now that he was out of the picture he didn't even have a rival at the school. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and the dark eyes pierced through the cerulean eyes, digging into Naruto's soul.

The class went by with shared silence between Naruto and Sasuke, and when the bell ring Naruto rushed out of the class, not wanting to be confronted about reading over Sasuke's shoulder. Running down three floors Naruto went into the drama room and looked at the director with a smile.

"Kurenai, hey, what show are we doing this year?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Romeo and Juliet! Once every four years we do Shakespear and our school massacres it... but that's what Tsunade wants us to do!" Kurenai cried out obnoxiously and Naruto smiled. He loved Romeo and Juliet and he couldn't wait to see what twists Kurenai was going to put into the show. Smiling and saying goodbye, Naruto thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out the already balled up schedule. Unfolding it, he looked at his next class and let out an overly loud excited yelp.

He had a free block, surprisingly enough, and he couldn't wait to see who else he would be able to be with during the hour and a half that they had free. As students went into their classes, Naruto stumbled into the cafeteria and looked around at the students. Sakura looked up at Naruto and grinned.

"You got a free block then two, blondy?" Sakura called out from across the room and Naruto nodded, excited.

"Then get over here!" she yelled and Naruto rushed over next to her and sat down on the table that she was sitting at. "How was your first class?"

"Awkward..." Naruto answered honestly, not bothering to go into details. Tobi walked over to the two of them and then tossed a piece of paper onto the table with a scowl.

"What's this..?" Naruto asked and picked up the paper and let out a groan. Confession had become mandatory now and the students were required to attend every Friday morning, instead of going to prayers.

"They expect me to do this? My shit's none of God's business!" Tobi snapped ignorantly and neither Sakura nor Naruto bothered to mention that God would know what he did anyway. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other skeptically, both knowing that people would bullshit the confession anyway.

"It's not like it matters, I don't sin all that often." Naruto lied, knowing that his life was a sin as it was. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't inquire further as Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever... it's senior year! Let's make the most of it!"

"If we can..." Naruto groaned, thinking of Sasuke.


End file.
